No Point to the Heart
by hunnybunny1994
Summary: As a teen, Bella didn't believe in love or damsel in distresses. What happens when Bella and her two best friends visit family? What about when a knight in white armour tries to win Bella's heart? B/E A/J R/EM
1. The Beginning

BPOV

Finally!

The day has come where I have finally graduated from WSU as a Lit Major. Not only am I educated in the wonderful world of writing but also now, I can fulfill my life long dream as a author.

What makes everything even better is that I graduated with my two best friends in the entire world. While it started off rocky, with me being deathly shy, Alice and Rose brought me out of my shell and taught me that eyeliner not only made you feel sexy but also made others think so.

Partying was never my thing in high school. I was always to busy with my books and my writing to even think about normal teenage urges. I was never one for drinking myself into oblivion or having sex because that's what every other girl in Forks was doing. No that definitely wasn't me.

High school got me my full ride scholarship to WSU and my dad, Charlie, had never been more proud. Being the police chief of a very small town paid decent but not enough for a single father to send his kid to school.

My mother left us when I was 6 and although its been a few years more than a decade, the wounds are still fresh. I can still remember her leaving, a huge suitcase following behind her. Her and Charlie were arguing, something that wasn't new, and I had a feeling it was about me.

Crawling over to the couch, I listened in on their conversation.

_Flashback_

_"Damn it Renee, stop doing this! You are destroying this family!" Charlie shouted._

_"I'm ruining this family? I didn't even want a family! Did you ever think about what I want?" Renee shouted back._

_"Don't you dare say that! Our family was good until that bastard Phil came into our lives!"_

_"Phil doesn't make me feel old! Phil didn't force me into marriage by impregnating me! You wanted her, now she's all yours!" Then, just like that, the door slammed close. _

_I slide out of my hiding spot and ran over to Charlie who had his hands covering his face. _

_"Daddy," I asked. "Is momma coming back?"_

_"Not this time baby girl, not this time."_

_End Flashback_

It was hard living on our own. I had to grow up quickly, taking on the role of a parent. Charlie worked a lot, even in the beginning. Renee never came back and I didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. Sometimes I miss her, but I think I miss the idea of a mother more than actually having one.

Puberty was the hardest. There were changes happening and I was too embarrassed to tell my dad. I remember I went to the pharmacy in town and had to speak with the pharmacist because she was a girl. She would know what was happening.

Everyone knew about my dad and I, how we had been ditched. In such a small town, gossip traveled fast and faster when it was juicy. There was nothing juicier than town of Forks police chief Charlie Swan and his daughter deserted. For years I was looked at the by other town members and silently pitied. The looks I got made me develop shyness and quietness. I wanted to disappear and since I couldn't do that, I wrote about it.

It wasn't until Charlie found the journals of my depression that he did something about it. He took off more shifts at the station and reserved weekends for father-daughter bonding sessions. Usually this entailed going fishing or going to LaPush to Billy Black and his son Jacob.

Jake was a year younger than I was and we had a lot in common. His mother died leaving him with his two older sisters and his dad. His dad had been in an accident a few years back confining him to a wheelchair. After Jake's sisters went to college, he had to do all the housework. We bonded quickly and soon we were inseparable.

Somewhere along the way, Jake developed romantic feeling for me and while I did my best to let it not ruin our friendship, there was always an elephant in the room.

Leaving for college was hard, but I worked hard for this opportunity and Charlie knew that. That Fall after Graduation I was a new and proud member of WSU. Here I met Alice Brandon, a vibrant and energetic girl and Rosalie Hale, a runway model with her looks but underneath was a mind that would put any mechanic to shame.

We were all roommates in the dorm room. At first, Rosalie wasn't the easiest to get along with. Having been used to getting what she wanted, when she wanted didn't fly with college me. After having it out one night, she deemed me all right and I her.

Alice was wild. Welcoming me into the dorm was insane. By grabbing my arm and yelling we were going to be best friends seemed a little impossible to me at the time, for obvious reasons. Don't doubt Alice though. While Interior Design was her major, not only did she have an eye for fashion but the future as well.

"Can you believe we did it?" shouted Alice.

"I can finally go home and start the mechanic business I've dreamt of for years!" Rose squealed.

"And I can write about it," I laughed along.

"Are you guys excited about coming home with me?" Rosalie had asked us to spend summer vacation with her in Florida. It would be with her parents and her twin brother. Jasper was older by 4 minutes and never let her forget it, especially when he graduated sooner and became the owner and bartender at _Midnight_. It was the hottest club since _New_ and had a promising future.

"Yes!" Alice all but screamed. Rose and I looked at each other.

"Why is that pixie stick?" I asked.

"What? Oh, um, no reason really. Hey! We need to get moving or our plane is going to take off without us!"

"Mhhmm, that's exactly why, I'm sure," said Rose. While a screaming Alice was characteristic, there was usually a reason. With that, Alice took off like a bat out of hell.

"It's going to be a long summer isn't it," Rose asked.

"I don't even want to think about it," I replied.

"Come on; let's go catch up with Speed Demon."

After a quick call to Charlie to let him know it was time to go, I promised to call whenever I could. He couldn't make it to the graduation because of the flu, but he sent his thoughts and his love and that was good enough for me.

We arrived at the airport and checked in, in record time. Having Alice around was great, especially when she knew which line to go in. Sitting down at our terminal, Alice left to get a coffee.

"Do you guys want anything?" she asked.

"Yeah just get me a magazine and some Twizzlers please," Rose said.

"Ok, is Cosmo good?"

"Perfect."

"What about you Bella? Anything?" She turned her attention to me.

"Aw sweet pea you know what I like," I joked with her.

"Okay so we have a Cosmo, Twizzlers, a book with a pretty picture on the cover and Jolly Ranchers. That right?"

"You got it."

"Sounds good."

Whenever I asked Alice to buy me a book, she never read the back. No, instead, she looked for a book with an exciting cover and it was usually the first one she saw. I know that they not to judge a book by its cover, but somehow the books Alice picks are quite book.

"Hey, the planes going to board soon so I'm going to run to the bathroom real quick, want to come?" Rose asked. Rose had a bladder the size of a pea. She had to go to the bathroom almost every few hours. Unlike me, I could go hours upon hours without using the washroom.

"No, I'll wait for Alice to get back. You can go, I'll catch up later."

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute."

Alice was back less than five minutes ago with our stuff.

"Rose just went to the bathroom; she'll be back in a minute. What book did you get me?"

"Yeah I know, I passed her on the way. I got you _The Book of Awesome. _It looked pretty."

I laughed at Alice and thanked her. We talked aimlessly until Rose came back and it was time to board the plane.

I had never been a fan of planes. I believed that if people were supposed to fly, we'd have been born with wings. This is where Rose would give me a Gravol and bid me a good night and sweet dreams. It was only for a few hours and I would wake up in sunny Florida.

I've got a good feeling about this.


	2. They Meet

Chapter 2

EPOV

Jasper was getting on my nerves. Okay, I get that the sister you haven't seen in a long time is coming to visit, but really do you have to run around like a crazy person?

I've been Jaspers best friend since the day we met in university and business partners since we graduated.

During the construction of _Midnight, _we made friends with DJ Emmett McCarthy. He was fairly new to the working world but he was incredibly talented and while the club was unique and different from the others on the strip, I believed our customers came to see him.

"Jasper, man, calm down. You're running around everywhere. Just relax," I said.

"No Edward, you don't understand. If this place isn't perfect, I can't bring Rose here. She needs to see that her big brother has a successful, popular business that is under control."

"Jas, come on, your sister won't care if a chair is out of place." Emmett piped in.

Jasper paused with his hand hovering over the table, water dripping the rag he was using to clean the tabletops. The silence was deafening.

"Won't care? You have obviously never met Rose. Not only will she care, but she will also hold it over my head. She looks all nice and innocent, but that girl is far from it!" With that, Jasper started on the table again.

It was my turn to try again.

"There plane is going to land soon. Do you want to head to the airport now? Find a parting spot and find the baggage claim section and wait?"

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Hey, Ed, do you mind driving? It's just that the car only seats 5 and there will be 6 of us.

"Yeah that's no problem, I don't mind."

20 minutes later, we were in our cars and driving to the airport to pick up Jasper's sister and her two friends. I had seen a few picture of Rosalie from when they were kids. She was very pretty but definitely not my type.

I had only a little information on her friends though. And that was only from what Jasper relayed to us from his sister.

From my understanding, her two friends, Isabella and Alice, helped Rose survive college. They had been roommates from the beginning of school and graduated together. I knew they were a very tight-knit group, always looking out for each others well-being.

In my mind, I painted a picture of Isabella as a mousy girl with glasses and Alice as a hyper girl with pixie wings on her back.

We arrived just as the plane landed and rushed to the baggage claim. Just as we emerged from the main doors, a shriek was heard ringing from the escalators. Our heads all turned to reveal a girl no more than 5'1 with black spiky hair running towards us.

"Oh shit!" Emmett yelled ducking for cover.

Jasper and I cowered a little as well.

The tiny girl ran right up to us, stopped, and starred at Jasper.

"Dude, is she cool?" Emmett asked starring at her entranced face and that at Jasper confused one.

"I have...no idea" I replied as I too was starring between the two.

"Sorry about her, that's Alice." said a new voice that had appeared.

Whatever trance Jasper was in, he was immediately taken out of with the new noise.

"Rose!" He said pulling her into a hug. "I've missed you little sister. How was your flight? I thought their was 3 of you," he said looking around.

"She's back their, her luggage hasn't come out yet," Rose said pointing to a brown haired girl waiting by the carousel.

As Rose turned back, the brown haired girl reached for her luggage only to miss it. As she tried to reach for it again, a man got in her way to retrieve his own luggage. She looked completely frustrated and as she tried to push her way through the mountain of people, she ended up tripping.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back," I said.

They all hummed in assurance and continued with their conversation.

I made my way through the crowd and eventually got to her. She had just started to pick herself up when I lent her a hand. She starred up at me just then, with mesmerizing doe, eyes that made my heart skip a beat. Beautiful. That was what described her.

"I'm Edward Cullen," I announced. "I'm a friend of Jasper, Rosalie's brother."

"Oh! Hi! Nice to meet you, I'm Bella Swan."

"Here, let me help you get your luggage before we have another accident."

She laughed. "That's probably a good idea. It seems that all chivalry isn't dead apparently," she said purposefully starring at the man next to her.

As we waited for the luggage to come back around, I decided to make small talk with her.

"So, Bella, how do you like Florida?"

"Well, so far, I've met two people. You, who are very nice by the way, and Big Jim."

I laughed at that. "Who is 'Big Jim'?"

"Ugg, just some asshole who sat in front of me on the plane during the flight here. Had his seat reclined so he was practically in my lap the whole trip. He was also the delightful man who made me fall about 2 minutes ago."

"Wow, it seems he really likes you! Be careful, maybe when we get outside, he'll try to run you over, just to say bye," I joked. I thought it was pretty funny until I looked at her horrified expression. "It was a joke. I'm so sorry."

"Oh thank God, I was nervous there for a minute. You know I've never been Florida before and was going to say you guys have an odd way of welcoming people."

We both laughed. I could see myself getting along with this girl just fine in the near future. Just then our friendly conversation got intrupted by Rose.

"Um, hey guys, I just wanted to tell you that your luggage has gone around the carousel like 4 times. Also, the rest of us are really hungry, okay, bye." With that, she took off towards the rest of the group.

I let out a nervous chuckle and Bella blushed. It was entirely beautiful the way it consumed her face and neck. I wonder what other parts of her blushed.

Bella's voice struck through my trance and alerted me to presence. "Yeah, we should probably get it and go."

"Yeah, probably," I agreed.

Once her baggage was retrieved, and was only 1 bag by the way, not like the other 2 girls who had 3 each, we made our way over to them.

"Finally,"Alice spoke up. "Alright, well I am starved. Can we go back to the house, get changed and go eat? Please, please, please."

"Yeah that's good with me Tink, is that ok with you Rosebud?" asked Emmett. They had only been here for 10 minutes and he was already putting the moves on Jasper's sister. Some people! Bella's beautiful.

Rose continued to stare at Emmett with concentration. It began to freak me out so I bent over to Bella and asked what was wrong with Rose. Her reply made me burst out laughing.

"We watched some stupid documentary about mind control just before we came. So either she is trying to control him to leave her alone, blow up his head, or she has to go to the bathroom. I'm going to guess it's the blowing up his head."

"Guys, let's go, I have too use the little ladies room," Rose said. My laughter seized and I looked to Bella who was as shocked as I was.

I bent over to pick up Bella's luggage, as it was the gentlemanly thing to do, and walked outside.

"Wait," Bella called after me. "What about the others?"

"Well, there wasn't enough room in the car for all of us to fit. I just thought that you would like to drive with me. I'm sorry. That was awfully presumptuous of me," I said. I cannot believe what a stupid move that was!

"No, no, that's fine. I don't mind actually. Let me go tell the others. I'll be right back."

As I loaded my car, I heard Bella walking toward me. "Thank God, I'm going with you," she said.

"Not that I'm not happy to hear that, but why?'

"It's a love fest back there," she exclaimed. "Rose never lets guys call her nicknames before without tearing them a new one, and Alice is hanging all over Jasper and he actually likes it. I was gone for 10 minutes, what the hell happened," she pretty much whispered the last part.

"Well, you all are from Washington. From my understanding, it's from the rainy part too. Maybe it's the heat, it could be affecting their brains you know," I suggested.

She stared at me for a minute before agreeing. "Yeah, you're probably right."

BPOV

Was it just me, or was this guy perfect? That _voice_, that _hair_, that panty-dropping _smile_. I was in deep. Edward was the most perfect man of the male species. I mean he was sweet and kind and let me tell you, when I first saw a hand reaching toward me, I imagined it doing dirty things. Sigh.

It didn't help that he looked at me like I was a walking, talking, Goddess or something special.

Something strange was happening. Alice was talking to Jasper and rubbing her hand on his shoulders. Alice has always been strange though and she was acting strange all day to. Something was up between her and Jasper because he actually seemed to want the attention from her.

And Rosalie. Don't get me started on Rose. Rosebud? The big one, Emmett should have gotten a shot to the nuts for that! But no! She giggled. Rosalie Hale, the girl I have lived with for 4 years, giggled at a nickname a random guy called her.

Edward was right; it had to be the heat. There was no way being here for half an hour would turn 3 very independent girls into 3 very lovesick puppies.

"Hey," Edward said. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"You sure? You look a little out there. Are you sure you want to drive with me? You can still go with Alice and Rose if you'd like."

EPOV

Please don't. I beg of you please don't go. I'll miss you if you go. I need you to be in my car.

BPOV

I didn't want to go. I can't go there! I need to go with you.

"I'll stay." That was very suave Bella, very suave.

Alright then, let's get this show on a the road!" Edward said with real enthusiasm.

"Yeah, let's go."

**Hey everyone! So this is my second chapter. I hope that you guys liked it. Review and tell me if you did or didn't. I promise I won't be hurt if it's bad, or I'll try not to be.**

**I'm not sure how often I will update because of my work schedule and inspiration. But I promise to always do my best. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and see you next time!**


	3. Family Dinner

BPOV

The car right was quiet for the most part. The only sound was the air conditioner and it had been on the entire time.

I felt as though I was back home in Washington. It was extremely cold so I reached to turn it lower. The same time as I reached for it, so did Edward. Our hands brushed each others and I felt a tingling. Static shock.

I quickly pulled my hand back looked at Edward. He was glancing at me with the same expression. Did he feel it too?

Good thing the car was at a red light or we probably would have crashed with the way his gaze was fixated on my face.

It looked as though he was about to say something but at the last minute did not. I was disappointed. What was he going to say? I was about to ask when the car behind us honked its own. The light was green.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella?" he asked taking a breath.

"The light is green."

"Oh," he laughed. "Guess we should probably go then."

More silence. I didn't like it.

"Can we listen to the radio by any chance?" I asked.

"Yeah, go for it."

As I turned on the radio, classical music filled the car. "Claire de Lune?"

"You know it?"

"Yeah, before my mom left, effectively abandoning my dad and me, it was her favourite. It's the only thing I really remember about her," I told him.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I don't know what I would do without my mother. She was the only thing that kept me normal as a child," he said.

"Its okay, after my mom left, my dad was sad for a while and sort of moped around. I had to do practically everything. But then he met Sue and they have been together. They are getting married in a few months."

"Congratulations are in order then."

"Thanks, we are all ready thrilled about."

"So, Bella, tell me about yourself," he asked me.

"I'd really rather not. I'm not all that exciting," I told him.

"Now, I find that hard to believe. Just tell me about college or your boyfriend."

"Oh," I said. "I don't have a boyfriend, at least not anymore. We broke up a while ago."

"I'm sorry, are you taking it okay?" he asked me. I had to laugh at that.

"Oh, I'm great. Mike was an asshole anyway now that I look back. So was my friend Jess. Since you know, they slept together. Who knows how many times?"

"He cheated on you and you caught him? That guy is the biggest idiot I have ever heard about. I've only known you a short while and I couldn't imagine hurting you."

"Thank Edward, I appreciate it." And I meant that. "But it won't happen again."

"What do you mean?"

"I just meant that I won't get involved in a relationship again. There is no point to putting yourself out there and making your heart vulnerable. It is too much trouble."

I looked over at him and saw he looked like I ran over his puppy or something.

"Well, maybe you just haven't found the right guy yet. Not all of us are like that and one day, hopefully soon, you will realize that."

"We'll see. So what about you? Anyone special?" I don't know why I asked. Part of me was curious at if anyone has this gorgeous man.

"I do as a matter of fact, and you'll meet her right now," he said as we pulled up to a house. I admit I was disappointed but it was probably better this way.

The house was amazing. It was huge. I felt my jaw drop and heard Edward chuckle next to me. Somehow, the door was open and Edward was in front of the doorway, giving me his hand. "Come on, let's go."

I took his hand and we walked up the house. "Who lives here?" I asked him.

"I used too; just my parents are here now."

"Wow," I whispered in awe as he opened the door. I didn't even realize that he was still holding my hand and I don't think he noticed either. I wasn't going to say anything.

"Mom! Dad!" Edward called out.

"In the kitchen sweetheart!" a voice called out. It almost tinkled like bells.

"This way, the others are already here."

"They are? What took us so long?" I glanced over at Edward and saw his cheeks had gotten a little rosy. Did he plan this? "Wait. I thought we were staying at Jasper and Rosalie's house. Why are we here?"

"Well, Jasper's parents went out of town for now so we just decided to meet here. I hope its okay?"

"It's perfect," I said.

As we rounded the corner and I was immediately assaulted with the aroma of sugar cookies cooking. "It smells delicious."

"Thank you dear." My head whipped toward the voice. My eyes landed on a women with caramel hair and the same eyes as her son. "I'm Esme, Edward's mother."

"Bella Swan. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too dear, come sit at the counter with me." She grabbed my hand and I reluctantly let go of Edwards. He just stood at the entranceway watching us.

A booming noise from the stairs started getting louder and louder until Emmett appeared. "Hey guys! What took you so long to get here? Edward, did you make a pit stop somewhere?" Emmett laughed.

"No you ass," Edward said punching him. "We ran into some traffic."

"But you left before us, Ed."

"Drop it Emmett." He said as he glanced at me, urging Emmett to stop.

"Mhhmm, well Tink and Rosebud are downstairs if you want to join Bellerina.

"Umm," I said looking between Esme, Edward, and Emmett. "I think I'm going to stay here for a few. I'll be down in a little."

"All right, if you're sure. See you later Mrs. C. You were comin' Ed?" Emmett asked him.

"Nah, I'm going to catch up with my lady." Curiosity got the best of me.

"So, Edward, where is this special lady?" I asked him.

"Right here," he said as he grabbed Esme around the shoulders. "Bella, meet my special lady."

Esme laughed. "Oh, Edward, if you put yourself out a little more, you could have two special ladies." Turning to me Esme said, "For owning a bar, I really don't know how he doesn't meet anyone."

"Ma, I told you, I'm not that type of guy. When I find the right girl, I'll pounce and keep pouncing until they give in," he said staring at me long enough to make me blush.

"Mrs. Cullen," I said breaking the trance, "do you want any help in here?"

"Please call me Esme, dear. Mrs. Cullen is my mother-in-law and that women is the most annoying person that has ever roamed the earth. But I would love your help. Do you mind peeling some garlic for me? You should learn from Bella, Edward."

"Come on, Mom, I just got here," Edward said looking like he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar before dinner.

"That didn't stop Bella did it? No. You can peel the potatoes, the more help the faster for dinner."

I couldn't help but laugh at their playful banter and her scolding. It was then that I noticed a pang in my stomach and I fell quiet. I realized all the things I missed with mother. Sure, I had Sue, but it wasn't the same.

Sue came along when I was starting high school. By that time, I was independent and Sue had her own kids Seth and Leah.

"Are you okay, Bella?" a voice asked me.

"Oh!" turning back to Edward. "How much garlic do you need Esme?"

"About 7 big cloves dear, we need a lot of garlic for garlic potatoes right?"

I laughed. "Of course!"

A little after 5 dinner was served and I finally got to meet Dr. Cullen-I mean Carlisle. He was very nice and very handsome. His genes mixed with Esme's and Edward was the most gorgeous guy created.

He had his father's sparkling green eyes but he was Esme through and through. I won't lie; they made a good-looking kid together.

I was sitting next to Edward and Alice. Alice sat across from Jasper so she could watch him eat. The odd part was Jasper seemed to be doing the same to her. Emmett and Rosalie sat next to each other next to Jasper and they were constantly flirting.

It was kind of sickening. I was surrounded by lovebirds. Jasper and Alice made goo-goo eyes at each other while Rose and Emmett cut each others food. In addition, for a married couple Esme and Carlisle looked at each other with adoration in their eyes.

How did Edward go through this? By the sounds of it, he didn't bring many girls home, if any.

"So Bella, tell me about yourself." This question came from Carlisle.

"Ok, well I just graduated and got my degree in English. I hope to open a bookstore or write."

"You know, the hospital has this fundraiser every few months and a lot of charities there are to help with literacy programs. A bunch of authors and publishers go, you should come and build up some connections if you'd like."

"Wow, thank you, I'd love to!"

"Great! You can go with Edward," he said as I choked on my chicken and Edward chocked on his wine.

"Excuse me?" Edward and I said at the same time.

"Well, every year we go to these benefits and Edward goes by his self. He always has all the drunken doctors and waitress throwing themselves at him and each year he rejects them. Maybe if you went with him, they would leave him alone?"

"He has a good point Bella," Edward said. "It would help me out a lot. What do you say?"

He looked at me with his sparkling eyes and a pleading look on his face. How could he affect me this way? There was something wrong with this. "I say…yes. Edward I will protect you from the very scary ladies."

Everyone at the table laughed. "Thank you Bella. I appreciate it so much!"

"Now, I know the rest of you would like to go as well so I took the liberty to get extra tickets," Esme said.

Alice squealed. "When is it?"

Carlisle said it was next Saturday. Alice's mouth dropped open. "That only gives up 6 days! Rose, Bella, we are going shopping tomorrow."

"Alice!" I whined. "We just got here and plus Edward said he would take me sight seeing tomorrow," I lied.

"I did?" Edward looked confused until I hit him under the table. "I mean, yeah I did. Sorry Alice."

"Oh," Alice was disappointed but not discouraged. "All day?"

"Yeah, it's definitely an all day activity. There is so much to see really and so little time. We may take a few days to do it really," Edward lied for me. I turned to him and thanked him with my eyes.

"Well, dinner was great dear. I have to get back to the hospital. Goodbye Wife, children," with that Carlisle left us.

Edward," This time it was Esme speaking. "Why don't you and the boys take the girls home now. Dinner is over and these girls have been all over the place today, I'm sure they are exhausted."

"Now that you mention it Esme, I am beyond tired," said Rosalie, although she did not look tired at all.

"Thank you for dinner Esme, it was fantastic," I said. Edward pulled my chair out and like a perfect gentlemen, helped me stand. His hand lingered on mine.

After saying out goodbyes, I got into the car with Edward. I don't really remember much because the minute the engine started; I was out like a light.


	4. The Goodnight

EPOV

Family dinner was great. Bella really seemed comfortable with my family and my family seemed comfortable with her as well.

My parents never welcomed Tanya that way. My mother tried to in the beginning, but Tanya was selfish and cruel. Nothing was good enough for her and it took a while for me to realize that she was the one who wasn't good enough. I think she is married to some 70-year billionaire now. Whatever floats her boat right?

After saying goodbye to my family, we decided to take the girls back to our place since that was where they would be staying. Bella and I split off the others and made our way back to my car.

I opened the door for her since my mother raised me right and waited for her to be buckled in before starting the car. Safety first, especially with the precious cargo sitting next me, or should I say sleeping next to me.

"Bella?" I whispered. She just adjusted herself. Seeing her in her true peaceful form was breathtaking. She was truly beautiful. Her hair was covering her face as her body was folded towards the window. I reached out and pushed it behind her ear so I could look at her.

Sighing to myself, I started the car. The silence in the car was oddly relaxing. Her presence just seemed to calm everything. The car sped forward and whipped by the other cars.

Soon we reached the house. Emmett and Jasper were outside bringing in the luggage's. The girls must have already been inside. I turned to Bella.

"Bella? Sweetie?" Nothing. "Isabella?" I gently shook her. She moaned and slowly opened her eyes. Looking around she spotted me. "We are here."

Her eyes shot open, "Oh! I am so sorry! I didn't even realize I feel asleep! I am terrible company." A light blush appeared on her face. It was angelic.

"No, don't worry about it, you were very tired. You've had a busy day. Come on, the others are already outside." The girls had appeared in front of us.

We got out of the car, and Bella went to her friends. I went to the trunk and grabbed her suitcase. "I can grab that you know," Bella said.

"I'm sure you could, but I got it first." I told her with a wink. She blushed.

"Oh my God, Bella, you have to see the inside of this house! It is incredible!" gushed Alice.

"It's really beautiful; you have to see the backyard too! It's huge!" gushed Rosalie.

"That's not all that's huge," I heard Emmett say, along with a thud. Emmett was laying on the grass with Jasper hovering over him.

"Damn it, Emmett!" Jasper screamed. "I think you broke my hand!"

"Really?" Emmett said getting off the ground. "I barely felt that. I guess I would make a good DJ and a Bouncer, eh?"

"Alright guys, lets get in the house. It's getting late and I am sure the girls want to settle in before falling asleep," I told them. The girls agreed with me.

We got in the house and I glanced at Bella. She was staring with an open mouth. I chuckled at her expression. She must have heard me because she looked over and smiled.

"Come on," I said to her. "I'll show you your room."

"Alright, sounds good. I'll see you guys in a few."

We walked around the house until we got to the staircase. Her room was on the 2nd floor and secretly across from mine. But don't tell her that.

"So this is your room," I told her. "You have a bathroom but it connects to the bedroom next door."

"Thank you, where is your room. If I need you or there is a spider or something." She was blushing again and now so was I.

"Umm, remember those connecting bathrooms? I am the one it connects to. If you aren't comfortable with that, just tell me, I can move you. Its just the girls are all sharing with the guys, I just though-I really-" Bella interrupted me.

"Dude, its fine! I don't mind at all. We can be bathroom buddies or something cool like that," she laughed and so did I. I couldn't help it. It was infectious.

I was beyond thrilled that Bella would be so close to me while we would be sleeping. Wait. Bella would be close to me while sleeping! Like right there. Only a door, toilet, sink, and bathtub separating us. Oh God.

"Alright, well I will just leave you to it. See you tomorrow; I am going to go to bed," I told her.

"Oh, all right. Goodnight Edward." She was staring at me. I turned away to go to my room when I felt a hand grab my arm.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"Um, thanks for everything today, I really appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it, I had fun."

"Well thanks anyway," she said. She released my arm and as she was turning into her room and quickly faced me again, kissed my cheek and ran into her room.

Reflexively, my hand went to my cheek. Dazed, I stared at the closed door. Huh, what an unexpected surprise. Then I went to my room.

BPOV

What did I just do? I kissed him. I actually kissed him! Well, on the cheek but a kiss is a kiss. What is going on? This cannot happen.

Here I am, sitting on the floor barricading my door, falling head over heels over some guy I have known for 9 hours. Stupid, _bang,_ stupid, _bang_, stupid. I felt that banging my head against the wall would knock me into my sense but it didn't do anything but give me a headache.

I looked at the clock. 5 am. I can't seem to sleep, my head hurts, my body is on fire, and Edward is right there. On the other side of the door. Damn it, I am so going to regret this.

I went through the bathroom, reached the door, grabbed the handle, "come on Bella, you can do it." I opened the door and to my complete surprise, there was Edward with his hand reached out toward the door.

"Edward!"

"Bella! What are you doing?"

"I was actually coming to see if you were awake."

"Really? I was doing the same thing. I wasn't sure but I heard you talking so I thought, I would come investigate."

"Oh, want to come to my room?" Edward looked uncomfortable with that question. "And hang out, nothing funny or anything, just, talk?"

"Yeah, of course." I took in appearance, he was wearing boxer shorts with Marvel superheroes on them, and he was shirtless. Could he be anymore perfect?

EPOV

To my surprise, Bella was standing at the door. It thrilled me to know end when I realized she was coming to me for the same reason I was going to her. We needed to be in the same presence as each other or else we went crazy.

She was wearing a tank top and short shorts and had her hair in a ponytail. She looked great.

We sat on the bed, and Bella got under the covers. I didn't blame her because it was freezing in here and I didn't have a shirt on.

"Want to come under?" I heard her ask me.

"Uh, yeah, okay," I said back.

Then, like before, the minute we got comfortable, Bella fell asleep. I realize it was really late or rather really early, but she has to have low iron or something. Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth or anything, I settled in to fall asleep along with her.

She was just the right temperature. Not too hot and not too cold. As I watched her sleeping form, I realized in that moment that I was falling for a girl I barely knew. But I wanted to know her. I wanted to know everything and nothing was going to keep me from doing that.

Temptation to sleep was setting in and I gave into the most restful sleep I had ever encountered.

…

I awoke the next morning well rested and to the sound of giggling. With my eyes shut tight, I tried to keep sleep in. I could tell it was too early and going to bed late last night had come back to bite me in the ass.

However hard I tried though, the giggling increased and I knew I couldn't ignore it anymore. Opening one eye, I saw Bella staring straight at me with her hand covering her mouth. Her eyes were dancing with wonder and excitement.

"Good morning," I said to her.

"Good morning, Edward," she laughed and then giggled.

Rubbing the sleep out of my eye I asked her what was so funny.

"You are silly," she replied. "Did you know that you fell asleep in my bed last night?"

"I did, but only as security to your safety."

"My safety? Was I in danger?" she asked me.

"Of course! You were very tired and if you hadn't been well rested you could have decided to drive and fallen asleep at the wheel," I told her.

"I see, but how do you come in?"

"Well, you had fallen asleep the minute I was under the covers, if I had left I may have disturbed you from your sleep and it would become my fault if something were to happen. In fact, you should thank me for sleeping with you last night."

"Oh my!" she said. "Thank you so much! I had no idea that I was in such danger. How can I ever repay you good sir?"

I could see she was joking with me but for some reason I felt the need to carry on.

"Well, you are already saving me from the Harpies this Saturday. Perhaps, I will cash in some other time. Say Friday? Dinner? My treat."

She stared at me for a minute. I was afraid she would say no but she nodded her head and muttered a quiet "okay".

"Okay," I said and continued our moment.

"I mean, a girl has to eat right?"

Our moment just got busted and she sat there looking at me when she burst out laughing. It was contagious however and I knew then I would never be able to stay mad at her for long.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom and get cleaned up for today okay?" and she left me there on the bed.

Knowing I couldn't get to my room through the bathroom, anymore I decided to risk it by sneaking across the hall. I should have known better to underestimate the roommates though.

Standing at the end of the hallway stood Emmett and Jasper snickering.

"As so he does the walk of shame," Emmett said.

"And to think we thought Bella Swan and Edward Cullen innocent," Jasper laughed.

"Fuck off," I told them as I flipped them off and shut my bedroom door on them


	5. The SightSeeing Non Date Date

BPOV

My shower was anything but relaxing. I found my mind kept wandering to last night and the way Edward acted. Then if that isn't enough, he goes and asks me out. On a date no less!

Now I couldn't remember if I had shampooed my hair yet and started it a second time. Things were getting out of hand for someone I barely knew.

Yet, here I was, shampooing my hair twice, conditioning, and shaving, just so that I could make myself pretty for him. Now, there isn't a problem with having excellent hygiene but sometimes it takes an extra push to go that extra mile and shave, especially with a klutz such as myself.

Turing the shower off, I stepped out and finished getting ready. I applied a light touch of make-up, and blow dried my hair until it was straight with a little wave. I decided to wear a pink t-shirt that was v-cut and cargo pants.

I was looking forward to going sight seeing today, even if it was just a cover not to go shopping. Edward seemed to be in high spirits when he left here as well.

Making my way out of the room and into the breakfast area I was greeted with Emmett and Jasper as well as Rose and Alice. Sitting in an open seat, I poured myself a glass of OJ.

"So, Bella, all you're having for breakfast is some orange juice?" asked Emmett.

"Well, yeah. It's the only thing I can have in the morning."

"I would have thought you would have been hungry considering last nights activities," replied Jasper.

Cautiously I looked between Emmett and Jasper. "What activities?"

"You know, the ones that have Edward doing the walk of shame of this morning."

I could feel my cheeks turn red as the blood rushed forward. Rose and Alice looked at me with expressions that could only be defined as...proud?

"Guys, nothing happened! We just feel asleep!" interrupted Edward. He joined the breakfast table by sitting in the seat next to me.

He looked perfect wearing a pull-over sweatshirt and some shorts. "Besides, what happens between Bella and I is no ones business besides out own."

"So, you guys," jumped in Alice. "We need to start our shopping for the Gala."

"Guys, I can't. I am going out with Edward and sight-seeing."

"But Bella! There is only a few days until Saturday and we don't even have dresses!"

Rose stepped in winking in my direction, "Alice, maybe we could pick one for her. We both know she will hold us back."

Alice sat and debated with herself. "You're right. She would totally slow us down and we need to move quickly. Sorry Bella, but you're out."

"Oh, Alice, I'm wounded, what ever shall I do?" I joked with her.

"Just jump Edward for us and call it even."

My face heated up again and I turned to face Edward who looked like a tomato as well.

"Just kidding!" the evil pixie said.

Breakfast went on as normal and soon Edward and I were walking around downtown Disney in Orlando. I used to love coming here when I was younger. Disney Quest was always a favourite of mine.

"Edward, will you do the rollercoaster simulator with me?" I asked with puppy dog eyes.

He gulped but complied with me and soon we were building a rollercoaster. It was awesome, we went fast, had 4 loops and had a blast.

Edward didn't say much though until I suggested we go eat.

"I'm having a really nice time, Bella."

I beamed at him. "Me too, we should do this again."

"Like Friday? I was serious about taking you to dinner."

"Yeah? Then I will definitely there. Where are we going?"

"Oh, I don't know, I think I am going to keep it a secret," he said.

"A secret? Do you know how hard it is to dress for those?"

"Okay, how about dressy casual?"

"Dressy casual? How can that even work!"

"I don't know. Okay a nice pair of jeans and a t-shirt or something. Aren't you the girl? You should know how to plan!"

We both laughed and talked about what we enjoyed about in school and working. We talked about his relationship with Emmett and Jasper and mine with Alice and Rose.

We walked back to the house and said good night to each other.

I was sitting in my bedroom when I heard a knock at my door. Rushing to see if it was Edward, I found Rose and Alice instead.

"Hey guys, come in."

"So, tell us all about your date," Alice squealed,

"It was a date."

"Oh, shut up! It totally was!" demanded Rose.

"Fine! It was awesome. He's so sweet and so nothing like Jacob. He took me to Downtown Disney and we went into Disney Quest and just hung out. It was honestly perfect. We are going to dinner on Friday actually."

The girls squealed and giggled. "Where are you guys going?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. He said it was a surprise and to dress dressy casual."

"Dressy casual? What does that even mean!"

"Apparently nice casual clothes. Like a nice pair of jeans and a t-shirt," I told them.

It was quiet for a minute until Alice spoke up. "I love Jasper."

Rose turned to her, "My brother Jasper?"

"Yeah, I don't even know, but I knew it was him before I saw him in the air port."

"Alice..." I started.

"No, Bella, the way you feel about Edward now, is nothing compared to the way I feel about Jasper and you will feel this way about Edward soon too. I've seen it."

"What about me? What have you seen about me Oh Mighty Alice?" Rose joked.

"You marrying Emmett before the summer is over."

The three of us looked at each other and laughed. It was pretty late and so the girls decided to turn in. I tossed and turned in my bed until I realized sleep would continue to evade me until I did something about it.

Picking up my pillow, I made my way across the bathroom until I got to Edwards door. Raising my hand to knock, I waited. Edward opened the door, same as last night, only with a grin on his face.

"Miss me?" he asked.

Shoving him aside I put my pillow on the bed and got comfy under the covers. He was still standing at the door watching me.

Holding up his end of the blanket, I beckoned him to come, "You coming or what?"

**Hey guys, I want to apologize for taking so long to update! I am so ashamed! Don't worry, I will try my best not to take this long ever again! Up next I think we should get a little Bella and Edward one on one time for their extra special first date! Thanks for the reviews you guys, you are definitely the best!**


End file.
